


I'll Hang The Pictures, You Hang The Stars

by buffydyke



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, aka it's their BABY, and seth bein cuddly, and they love each other, because he also loves his baby, introducing daniel gecko, it's a thing, tbh this fic is just Kate being Emo about how much she loves her baby, tw for mentions of postpartum depression, whom I love and adore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffydyke/pseuds/buffydyke
Summary: Because when it comes down to it, Kate Fuller knows one thing for certain: she loves her boys.





	I'll Hang The Pictures, You Hang The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my [previous fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12650034), since people seemed to like it. I might write a lot in this series?? Who knows. They have two other bbs for there's plenty of material to work with.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think!! I'm buffysummersgirlfriend on Tumblr, so come say hi there if you want.
> 
> Also please appreciate that Danny's initials are DJ.
> 
> Title is from I'll Name The Dogs by Blake Shelton (aka wrongfully named sexiest man of the year.....)

“ _That’s my boy._ ”

Seth says this as he scoops their son into his arms, lifting him off the bed and settling him in the crook of his shoulder. It’s a swift movement, firm yet gentle, and it happens too fast for Kate to protest. The action sends the baby into a fit of laughter, grinning widely and happily up at his father. His chubby arms reach out, grasping for what little of Seth’s beard he could manage to grab on to.

If Kate didn’t love Seth so much, she would be annoyed. 

“You’re going to get him riled up,” Kate scolds, though there’s no affliction behind it. “Now he’ll never go to sleep.” Granted, Kate thinks, he wouldn’t have gone to sleep anyway. Kate has been trying futilely for the past hour to get him to take a nap, but she accepted fifteen minutes in that that just wasn’t happening. And now that Seth is home, it’s completely out of the question. 

Seth looks up at her for a moment, his eyebrow lifting in question. He looks handsome. Unshaven, but wearing a tight white t-shirt and the flannel he’d thrown on before leaving. He looks rugged, like a tired dad that was only just beginning to get a full night’s sleep again. Which is exactly what Seth is, now Kate thinks about it.

Finally, Seth’s face breaks into a grin. He sits on the edge of the bed, mere feet from Kate. “It’ll be okay,” he assures her, gesturing towards their baby with his free hand. “I’ll wear him out. Won’t I, Danny?”

At the last part, Danny screeches happily. It seems like anything Seth says gets a rise out of him, excites him. He loves his father. And Seth loves him right back.

Their son is the light of Seth’s world. From the moment Seth first held him in the hospital – so tiny and helpless --, he’s been smitten with him. Seth fell into the role of a father with such ease and grace, something that Kate herself had predicted the moment she found out she was pregnant. Seth loves his son fiercely. 

And Kate does too. Sometimes it feels like she might burst from it, from the love that swells up in her from how much she loves her son. It's unending, everlasting. Eternal.

Kate still remembers how to felt the first time she saw him, so tiny and pink and _loud_ ; scarily loud. And she'd cried right along with him. She'd taken him in her arms and never wanted to let go, spending the night reciting in her head the name they'd chosen -- _putting a face to a name_ \-- hanging on every syllable until she thought she might drown.

Daniel Jacob Gecko. Danny.

Kate can't believe he's already three months old. He's getting so big, so strong. It seems like just yesterday that Kate stood in that bathroom -- surrounded by unfeeling linoleum and posters reminding employees to wash their hands before returning to work --, staring down at the little pink plus sign that would change her life. It feels like a moment ago that Kate had broken down and told Seth, falling into his arms in tears as he tried desperately to soothe her and reassure her. And it couldn't possibly be more than a heartbeat ago that she’d sat in the passenger seat of Seth’s car as they drove around the desert, nowhere in particular, the two of them going over the names they liked and finally settling. Samantha for a girl. And Daniel for a boy.

She'd been terrified. Even now, the knowledge of how scared she'd been still shocks her. Over the course of nine months she'd had more panic attacks than she ever remembered having before. The fear was daunting, overwhelming; the constant worry that something would go wrong, that something would happen. But her biggest fear, she came to realize, was that everything would be fine. She would have a happy, healthy baby, with ten little fingers and ten little toes. Their baby would be fine, but then Kate would ruin him. She worried she wouldn't be a good mother, that she wouldn't connect instantly to the one thing she was sworn to love and protect. She spent sleepless nights imaging the future; a future with their grown child, sitting in therapy as he relayed just how fucked up his parents were.

And maybe that fear is still there, deep down. Kate tries to be a good mother. She follows her instincts. She loves her son more than she ever thought she'd ever be able to love anyone (even Seth -- her life partner, the man she'd love until the day she died). She'd beaten postpartum for him. She would live for him, die for him -- _kill_ for him, if it came to it.

But would it be enough? In the end, isn't that what all parents do? Try their best, hope and pray that their kid turns out okay? Kate doesn't know. The longer she thinks about it, the more her head hurts. 

"Hey."

The word breaks Kate from her thoughts, pulling her back to reality. While lost in her thoughts, Seth had been tending to their son. Now, he lay sleepily in Seth's arms, his tiny fingers gripping at the sleeve of Seth's flannel. At this rate, it won't be long until he's asleep. Maybe a nap isn't so out of the question.

"Hm?" Kate says, looking up. Seth is looking at her, a questioning expression on his face. God, he's handsome. Her sweet, beautiful partner. 

(Lately, they've begun calling each other that. 'Boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' don't quite capture what they are to each other. They'll get married in the future, Kate knows that. But they're in this for the long run. Partners -- in crime and in love.)

At her question, Seth smiles. It's warm, bright. "Come here."

Kate obliges. Crawling over from her place on the bed, she moves to sit beside him. Resting her head on his shoulder. From this angle, Danny looks so tiny. So completely immersed in Seth's arms.

And then he says it.

"I love you." 

Kate's heart swells. It doesn't matter how many times Seth says it; she doesn't think she'll ever get used to it. There was a time when they wouldn't admit that to themselves, that they loved each other truly and deeply. But now, it comes so naturally. Kate supposes that choosing to spend your life with someone else will do that. 

And then Kate thinks: maybe it doesn't matter. Maybe it doesn't matter that she can't predict the future, can't guarantee that they're doing this all right. Their son is loved, wholly and completely. Because when it comes down to it, Kate Fuller knows one thing for certain: she loves her boys. And maybe, in the end, that's all that matters. Maybe that's all she can do.

And so Kate closes her eyes and says it back.


End file.
